Your Future Evil Overlord Works Part-time
by Heroi Oscura
Summary: This is a story of a man… a man who has descended on the path of evil. With a tragic backstory and his own goal in mind, he shall make his evil mark on the world… by working part-time at a fast food restaurant. This is a story of true evil, true drama and true hilarity. This is the story of Max. (Perviously known as Evil.)


Lesson 1: Always Start Small

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama.

So, this is mostly short chapter mainly because I just want to introduce the premise and set up a few things. I have no idea where I'll be going with this fic, but I'm going to try and work on this regularly.

Also I don't use any real restaurant/fast food names in this fic. Don't worry when you see the true name of the fast food place you'll know exactly what it refers to.

* * *

><p>Max sputtered as he coughed up the marshmallows, Chris had forcibly showed into his mouth. "Where are we?" he demanded looking around, only to find endless sea stretching before him. "Chris!" he remembered. "How dare he eliminate me, before I could unleash my true ultimate EVIL?!"<p>

"Shut it!" snapped Scarlett, who was treading the water nearby. "Because of you I lost the million!"

"Because of me?" Max was appalled. "You were the one who made me lose the money. It's your fault sidekick!"

Scarlett gritted her teeth. "I'm going to kill you!" she screamed, but before she could jump at the pudgy, purple-haired boy and sudden light shined down on them. They both looked up to find a helicopter hovering above them, just before a rope ladder was thrown down.

"Get on!" someone shouted from the helicopter.

"Ah!" Max cowered. "Aliens!"

Scarlett grabbed the first rung of the ladder and began to climb up. "It's just the producers," she snorted. "But you're welcome to stay here if you want," she continued with a smile.

Max continued to tread the water as he followed his arms. "True evil doesn't accept any help!"

Scarlett smirked. "Suit yourself." She started to climb up the ladder.

Max watched her go, before feeling a something touch his foot. Looking down, he found a shark circling his feet looking extremely hungry.

"Gah!" He leapt out of the water with surprising speed and grabbed the rope ladder. "Wait for me!" He shouted, scrambling up it.

When he reached the top of the ladder, he found Scarlett standing there slightly annoyed with some of the interns and a air of police officers. "Are you alright?" One of the interns extended his hand to try and help Max into the vehicle.

Max pushed it away and pulled himself onto the helicopter. "True evil doesn't need help from someone as good as you." He sneered.

The intern shrugged and withdrew his hand. "Fine. Whatever."

"Now that that's done," One of the police officers, the one that had a think mustache, spoke up. "Scarlett you're under arrest." He snapped a pair of handcuffs around the girl's hands.

"What?" Scarlett tried to struggle out of them, to no avail. "You can't do this."

"Actually we can," the other officer pointed out, dryly. "Considering you nearly killed 5 teenagers, I think it's a valid reason to keep you under lock and key. You'll be heading to juvie soon." He smirked.

"A-hem!" Max coughed. "What about me?"

The officer snorted. "You? You're joking, right?" He laughed. "Kid, To be honest, I thought you were just playing around until now!"

"Playing?!" Max looked shocked. "I was never playing. I was truly the most diabolical contestant there ever was! How dare you say that to me?!"

The officer slowed his laughter to a chuckle. "Kid, you're not evil at all. Maybe you should think of pursuing some other career choice."

Stunned to silence, Max sat down as the helicopter took them to Playa des Losers.

Xxx

Max plopped his stuff onto his bed, still seething about what the officer had said. It had been two weeks since the end of Pahkitew Island and Max was still going back on what that... person had said. For some reason, even though it was just the opinion of one person and a pretty stupid opinion at that, he couldn't get the words out of his head.

Him? Not evil at all? Ha! Max snorted at such stupid assumptions. Of course he was evil. Scarlett... just managed to be the first one to take over the island. Max was planning to...eventually... probably once the season ended.

Max slammed his fist on his desk. "I must prove my evilness to the world!" he growled to himself. "I must take over the world and make them all respect me! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

But how? Max's gaze dropped to the floor. What was he missing that other villains had?

He came to sudden realization and stomped over to his kitchen, where his mother was cooking dinner. She smiled, wearily at the boy. "Yes, dear?"

"Mother," Max greeted with a nod. "I want you to hit me."

His mother turned back to the dishes she was washing. "And why do you want me to do that?" she asked, her expression not changing.

"Because I must have a terrible backstory!" Max instructed. "Every evil overlord must have a tragic backstory to explain his evilness-!" Max felt a sudden pain in his crotch. "Owie," he squeaked out, falling onto the floor on his side.

His mother lowered her leg and smiled at his son. "Dinner will be in another hour, honey," she reminded, before walking away.

"Okay," Max said, still on the floor.

Xxx

Max. A handsome purple haired teen who the ladies all love, is now walking the path of evil. After being tormented and tortured as a child by his parents-

"Max, honey?" His mother called from the kitchen. "Dinner is ready! I made you favorite!"

Max groaned. "I'm busy, mother!" he snapped. "I must finish my inner monologue!"

"Alright!" his mother said. "Just come downstairs soon!"

Max. A handsome purple haired teen who the ladies all love, is now walking the path of evil. After being tormented and tortured as a child by his parents from beating, horrible slang words, and getting called names, he has moved on from his tragic past, in order to become the TRUE EVIL OVERLORD OF THE WORLD. But to start on this mission he must first...

Max held up a "Help Wanted" sign.

...work and build up the funds and the army to wage a war against the world!

"Bwahahahahaha..." Max laugh slowly grew louder. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Xxx

"So who are you again?" the manager asked, tapping a pen against her wooden desk. She was a tall women with black straight hair, wearing her business attire, which mostly consisted of a skirt and yellow vest. The MgRonald's logo, which was just a smiling clown, was pinned to her vest.

Max smirked. "I am Max!" he introduced himself, before taking a look around the brightly lit office. There was a bookshelf showed into the corner with her desk taking up most of the room's space along with a single couch facing it. "Also known as the soon-to-be conquerer of you peasants!"

The manager's eyes seemed to sparkle. "You mean from Total Drama?" she questioned.

Max frowned, obviously not expecting that question. "Yes?" he answered, uncertainly.

The manager clapped her hands together, her eyes gleaming. "You're hired!"

Max was thrown off. "I am?" He then coughed. "I mean... Of course I am!"

"Yep!" The manager walked over to a nearby closet and opened the door, before pulling out a red uniform. She tossed it at him.

The clothes hit Max in the face and fell into his lap. "Ow!" he said, covering his right eye. "How dare you hit me with my uniform?!"

She ignored him and placed her hands on her hips. "Put it on, and you can start now," she said, with a smile.

Xxx

Max tugged at his uniform, looking uncomfortable as he made his way back over to the manager's desk. "This is not a worthy article of clothing to be on my person!" he snapped. "I demand a different uniform preferably with a cape!"

The manger waved her hand. "It's fine," she reasoned. "And call me Ms. Kelly, if you don't mind."

"Kelly?" Max repeated. He shook his head. "I shall call you the evil manager of destruction!"

"Just Kelly is fine," she insisted, smiling through gritted teeth. They made their way out of her office and into the actual restaurant, which was mostly empty given the fact that it was 3 in the afternoon. Within that emptiness, was a couple of lingering customers and one person waiting at the counter, looking like he was about to fall asleep. His head was covered by a cap.

"Dave!" The evil manager of destruction slapped the boy on his back, startling him awake.

"Wha-?!" The boy's head shot up and looked around frantically. "Sky?"

"Nope," the manager said cheerfully, as if intending to crush the boy's hopes and dreams. She patted Max on the back. "Meet your new coworker!"

The boy blearily looked over at Max. However, when his eyes landed on Max, they widened. "You!" he said, pointing his finger at the purple-haired boy.

"You!" repeated Max, also pointing his finger at the boy. He paused. "Who are you?"

Dave groaned.

Xxx

"So why are you here?" Dave asked, glaring at Max. After introducing themselves, again, the manager had left them to their duties as cashiers.

"To begin my destruction of evil!" Max declared.

"Right..." Dave looked away.

"And why are you here?" Max questioned. "I'd rather not there be any other links to my past. I've started my new path of evil! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Dave looked irritated. "Fine, just don't touch me."

Max frowned. "Why?"

"Because I have Mysophobia!" snapped Dave. "I'm only working here because Chris is suing me since I 'broke' his machines and I have to pay him back! Also that manager only hired us since she thinks that we'll bring in people. But i doubt it..." He sighed as he was hit on the with a burger wrapper.

"Creep!" shouted a girl, as she exited the building.

"Um, excuse me?" They both turned to a women and her child, who were watching them awkwardly. "Can we get our food now?"

"Oh, sure!" Dave smiled as he held out a paper bag, inscribed with the company's logo, to Max. "Give it to her."

Max raised an eyebrow, but took the bag. "Why me?"

"Because I don't want to get any germs on me!" To emphasize his point, Dave pulled out some hand sanitizer from his pockets and rubbed it all over his hands and arms.

Max shrugged and looked over at the women."Would you like fries with your EVIL meal?" Max asked.

"Uh...sure-Wait." The women stared at Max, her hand halfway into her purse. He daughter was staring up at her mother confused "What did you just say?"

"He said nothing!" Dave quickly got in front of Max. "He just wanted to know if you wanted fries with that meal." He gritted his teeth. "Right, Max?"

Max pushed Dave away. "With you EVIL meal, you get EVIL toys." Max pulled some out of the bag at random and laid them on the counter. "An EVIL ray-gun, an EVIL mercenary whistle, and an EVIL bomb."

The woman watched, as Max laid three fries on the counter. Her mind completely made up, with the conclusion that this employee was crazy, she grabbed her daughter's hand and slowly backed away from the counter.

"Mommy?" Her daughter looked at her confused. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," she assured. "I'll get you something else to eat from somewhere else." She managed to exit the door, without turning away from Max's EVIL gaze.

Max blinked. "What was that all about?" he wondered.

"Max!" The manager screamed from her office.

Dave smirked, as Max winced.

"And Dave!" The manger continued, still screaming.

Xxx

Meanwhile, in a maximum security youth detention center, the security guards were running routine checks on all their juvenile delinquents. The head warden with a security guard tailing her, stopped in front of a room that had Scarlett's name on the nameplate.

The warden lightly rapped her knuckles against the door, only to have it swing freely open. "Scarlett?" the warden tentatively peeked her head in, only to find an empty room with a calculus poster hanging on the right wall.

The security guard peeked his head in, as the warden circled the room. "Where is she?" he wondered.

The warden picked up some rocks from the windowsill that Scarlett had been playing with in her spare time. "I want her found," she said quietly. "Not tomorrow, not after breakfast, I want her found right now!" She threw the rocks at the poster in anger, only to have them go straight through the paper. Slowly realizing what had happened, she ripped the poster off the wall only to find a giant tunnel in the wall.

The security guard blinked. "How the fuck did she get out through a tunnel in the wall? We're in the twenty-first century! Shouldn't we have cameras in the cell!?"

Xxx

Scarlett fell into a nearby river that was close to the center, exiting a pipe that was pouring waste into the water. She vomited and buried his face in the water trying to get rid of the memory of the smell. After she had emptied her stomach, she stood up straight and gasped for air, before starting to laugh manically. "I'm coming for all of you!" she yelled into the sky. "Especially you Max!"

Xxx

Max was picking his nose, before perking up suddenly. He looked at Dave. "Did you just get the feeling that someone is after you for revenge?" he asked, his finger still up his nose.

Dave shook his head frantically, trying to get as far away as possible from Max without leaving his place. "Yes.. No! Just stop picking your nose! You're gonna get germs all over me!"

Max shrugged and turned back, not bothering to withdraw his right hand.

A teenage girl spotted Max, before walking up to a trash can and tossing her food inside. She then left the building holding her stomach trying not to barf.

"Come again!" Max cheerfully waved, pulling his finger out of his nose.

"I think I might be sick..." groaned Dave.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it is! What do you guys think? Is everyone in character, especially Max since he's the star. I really hope that I did it right, as this is my first time writing a fic like this. XD<strong>

**Anyway, I'm not really sure where I'm heading with this, but I just thought it might be fun! Please review if you think I should continue this!**

**Next Lesson: Your Underling's Problems Never Matter!**


End file.
